1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of providing one or more thumbnail images and an image photographing apparatus thereof and, more specifically, to a method of providing one or more thumbnail images corresponding to image data and an image photographing apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image photographing apparatuses perform increasingly-sophisticated functions, the image photographing apparatuses require a larger storing space than ever before, and the kinds and number of image data are increased to be stored in the image photographing apparatuses.
In spite of the increased number of image data, it is inconvenient for a user to check every single image data in order to find one with good quality among the increased number of image data.
To solve this problem, a number of algorithm analyses may be used in the image photographing apparatus. However, an image photographing apparatus has a limitation in analyzing a good-quality image therein, since standards or criteria for determining a good-quality image may vary depending on a user preference.
Accordingly, a method to help a user select a good-quality image more easily and intuitively is needed.